


<若樱>并没有想告白

by Enlsipomy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlsipomy/pseuds/Enlsipomy
Summary: CP 若松孝辅 × 樱井良主樱井视角普通高中生的两人厕所发车本来只想试探一下对方心意结果却被吃干净的樱井蘑菇www





	并没有想告白

CP太冷了只能自己脑补了 / 尽量小心体会着减少OOC  
肉太难写_(:з)∠)_  
//////////

“若松前辈，那个……你……你对我有什么感觉？”樱井攥成拳的双手放在身侧，虽然低着头看不见脸，但语气里溢出来的紧张感仍然扩散在空气中。

自己单恋着若松前辈——这一点在两个星期前被确定了。恋爱的心情具体从哪一天开始，自己已经不知道了，要说的话，大概是眼神逐渐难以从若松前辈身上离开的时候吧。

 

虽然脸上的表情经常不见松弛，训练时候也总是最吵的那一个，可作为一个中锋，他的球技真的很有魅力。

球场上认真的神情情，漂亮的动作，满满都是吸引力，让人忍不住多看几眼。

有时自己看得入神，来不及闪躲，不小心就会与前辈产生眼神接触，虽然一瞬就赶紧把脸移开，但就那一瞬，心脏也会传来的难以抑制的澎湃跳动。

那时以为是担心偷窥被发现的罪恶感，现在想来应该是恋爱的心动感吧。

 

再回想起来，跟前辈待在一起时候，虽然“对不起”还是会经常说，但还是感觉很轻松。即使聊着一些日常的话题，也很有意思。

偶尔分享在推特上看到的笑话，前辈一般都会很捧场的笑——看到前辈的笑，自己很容易心上一紧，脸就跟着热起来。

原以为是前辈笑起来跟平常的样子差别太大带来的冲击，现在才意识到——是喜欢啊。自己也是挺迟钝的（笑）。

 

虽然现在处在教学楼顶层走廊尽头的厕所里……问这个问题也是洗脸后的一时兴起，不过被困扰着却不是一时半会的事了。

就算有点不合时宜……还是问吧。 反正这样的问法，应该也得不到什么特别的答案吧……但是……万一有意料外的答案呢……还是有点小小期待。

总之先随意试探一下若松前辈的态度吧……

“什么感觉……？硬要说的话，应该是很好相处的后辈吧。料理很好吃，球也打的不错。怎么突然这么问？”

若松倒是一脸云淡风轻，转头看向樱井。

“对不起……没什么……我……我只是随口问一下。”

果然是这样的回答啊。所以就不该什么期待的。不如趁现在一鼓作气拉开距离，要是我表现的太明显，前辈也会困扰的吧……

“总觉得这么问，有些怪怪的。”

樱井擦干手正准备就这样离去，却被若松前辈抓住手腕拉了回来，“那么……樱井，你对我有什么感觉……？”

诶？！居然还有反问这一出吗……樱井一时被问了个措手不及，硬着头皮拼凑起脑子里零碎的词语，以求尽量平和地回答。

 

“啊……？大……大概是很好相处的前辈……恩……打球的样子很好看。恩，打球的样子真的很好看……”

“所以才会经常在我打球的时候看我是吗……？”

！难道……其实每次偷窥都被主角发现了……啊！真糟糕……

“没……没有啊，我……我没有看前辈……”

不行不行……刚才说好以后要拉开距离的，不要现在暴露啊……

“我知道的，每一次。”

太糟糕了……原来早就被发现了啊……

 

“因为……我其实也在偷偷看着樱井啊。像你一直看着我那样。”

若松其实一直看着身侧逐渐慌乱的樱井，不过低着头的樱井自然没能察觉。

恩？！！像我看着前辈那样看着我……？所以是……什么意思？！

 

还在愣神消化若松话里含义的樱井，丝毫没有感觉到若松的手附上自己的肩膀。

两人之间的距离突然被拉近。紧接便感受到唇上传来一阵柔软的触感。

突如其来的动作让樱井瞬间回神，瞪大的双眼只见另一双凝视自己的眼睛。

被……亲了！！

唇上传来另一个人的温度，若松微热的呼气喷在脸上，惹的樱井的双颊迅速泛上一层红晕。

耳朵像打开了静音，脑袋里只剩下嗡嗡的声响，全身的血液好似瞬间凝固，肌肉收缩僵直。

 

直到若松的唇离开，樱井仍怔怔地楞在那。

蜻蜓点水般的吻结束，若松却没有放开手的意思。

“讨厌这样吗……？樱井。”

也许是潜意识的向往，又或是身体的本能反应，“不……不讨厌。”樱井给出了未经大脑的回复。

“那好。”

战地转移到樱井耳边，若松低沉的嗓音轻喃一句：“那么……张开嘴”，离开前再顺便舔舐一圈耳廓。

温热的吐息穿过过耳道带来的酥痒感，激起一阵电流从脚尖直蹿上大脑。电流过大，此时樱井的脑袋直接当机。

大概知道樱井已经无法处理任何语言指令，若松腾出一只手抬起他的下巴，稍一用力打开闭紧的双唇。

舌头径直侵入，胡乱地扫荡着樱井嘴里的任一角落。毫无防备就落入虎口的樱井只能定定的站着，任由两人舌瓣纠缠的湿濡感在口腔里肆虐。

取得阶段性胜利的若松终于肯抽身，松开了一直压樱井肩膀着手。

意识到发生了什么的樱井，一把推开前一秒还唇齿交欢之人。

 

“前……前辈……你……”

红透的脸颊，粗重的喘息，难以掩饰的手足无措。这个真正意义上的初吻——太激烈了点吧……

“对不起，樱井……虽然你说不讨厌来着，但是你刚刚的样子实在太可爱……忍不住……是我太急了，吓到你了……不过，其实我也紧张的不行啊。”

耳根都红透了的若松，不好意思地挠了挠头，接着说道：“原来我一直跟你怀有一样的心情，太好了。之前也觉得过自己的表现很奇怪，现在终于知道了，这大概就是——我喜欢你吧。喜欢你，所以会想一直看着你。”

“你……我……”

我喜欢你……？！刚刚的接吻炸弹还没接稳，现在又连发一颗告白炸弹。脑袋一轰，好像只剩下无数“我喜欢你”的弹幕在樱井脑海飘过了。

“咳，不过就算我们现在就此打住，你这种状态也不好回去吧？”一脸茫然的樱井顺着若松手指的方向看向自己的身下——某个重要部位搭起了小帐篷。虽然若松的吻技稍显笨拙，但是还是轻而易举的挑起了樱井的欲望。

 

啊——？！！！

为什么自己毫无意识啊！！！好羞耻……在这种时候……

“啊哈哈……前辈……那……那个……我……”

并不理会樱井在念叨什么，若松径自牵起他的手，拖进了最里面的厕所隔间。

“事已至此，不解决掉会很麻烦的吧？”说话间，若松已经解开樱井的皮带，手向内裤探去。

“前辈！你……”

“我帮你吧。”

耳边又一次传来的温热气息，比刚刚更刺激的酥痒感，引起身体一阵肉眼可见的颤抖。

“我……我自己……唔……！”

话未说完，樱井便觉自己火热的欲望被一只冰凉的大手握住，上下套弄了起来。

“你已经这么湿了啊……樱井。还想说“自己来”吗，真是好可爱啊。”伴着一声透着愉悦的轻笑，若松加强着手里的动作。

 

这个年纪的少年本来对这种事多少都有些了解。明明自己做过一样的事，为什么若松前辈的手覆在上面的感觉特别不一样……

全身绵软的樱井早已无力再纠结刚刚的亲吻。身心沉浸在更热烈的快感之中。然而残存的理智提醒着自己身处学校的公共空间，于是快要溢出的呻吟被硬生生忍住。

“唔……”

像是察觉到了樱井的想法，若松加强了手中的逗弄。“忍着可不好哦。”指尖轻轻搔刮“小樱井”顶端柔软的凹陷，配合着愈加剧烈的上下套弄，惹得樱井昂扬的前端渗出点点透明的汁液。

被舒适感冲昏的头脑丧失全部自控能力，蒙上情欲色彩的喘息难以抑制的从唇缝溢出。

“唔……前辈……啊……啊……”

“这么舒服吗……？”

快感成倍的积累，就快要冲破欲望的顶峰时，若松却在这时停下了动作。

“前辈……”下腹部不断硬挺发烫的欲望饥渴难耐。

“对不起，樱井，我也有忍不了的生理问题要解决一下……”这时樱井才发现若松下身也已肿胀突起了。

若松一手扶上樱井的腰身，拉近两人的距离，另一手将自己硕大的欲望与樱井的一同握住，继续上下搓弄。

“好硬……”

“因为你发出的声音太好听了……”

突然与若松火热的温度紧密贴合，让暂停一时的快感转瞬又袭上脑海。

 

“抱着我，樱井。”

短句里仿佛有不容抗拒的魔力，引着樱井将双手环上若松的脖颈，若松也更深地搂住樱井的腰。趁着两人更加紧靠的距离，若松在樱井的侧颈间落下数个散乱的轻吻。

唇瓣绵软的触感刺激着樱井身体敏感的神经，喷在颈间粗重的喘息带起一阵酥麻的电流，直窜头顶，将樱井的快感推至最高点。

“前辈……我要……啊……”

身下的肿胀被兀地握紧，下腹部不自觉的收缩，欲望化为阵阵白浊倾泻而出。

“拜托，樱井，就当帮我解决一下……”

就算自己射了一次，但前辈的下身仍是滚烫坚挺。于是抹上樱井刚泄出的浊液，若松继续套弄起两人的分身。 湿濡的液体让摩擦的动作变得顺利，滑腻的触感再次激起樱井来不及退潮的欲望。

“你又变得黏黏湿湿的了，樱井。”

“还不都是……前辈……唔……！”

不等樱井反抗完毕，若松便覆上他的唇。有了刚才那一丁点经验，若松灵巧的舌尖毫不客气地划开樱井唇缝，长驱直入口腔。

被突袭的樱井已经放弃抵抗，任由若松缠着自己那不知所措的的舌瓣肆意翻搅。口中充满情欲的侵略，身下不曾停止的搓揉，将樱井推向更深层的愉悦。快感的浪潮席卷而来，将樱井完全淹没。无法思考的大脑也只能让自己随波逐流……

若松加快手里的动作，这一次两人一起喷薄而出。

晕晕乎乎的樱井瘫软在若松身上，若松却扯下旁边的纸巾开始清理两人愉快过后的产物。

明明一起做了一样的事，为什么前辈还这么有精神……不对不对，明明只是想知道他的想法而已……然后就这样什么都做了……太糟糕了……

手拿纸巾的若松正想帮樱井擦干黏滑的液体，却被一把夺过纸巾。

 

“我……我自己来！……”

好不容易，结束要是再被前辈的手弄硬，那才是真的糟糕了……

“我以为你应该想休息一下呢……”

“才……没有……”

“其实我刚刚好慌的。”若松一把抱住樱井，把头埋在对方肩窝里，“第一次帮别人做完全没有经验啊。心脏‘扑通扑通’跳个不停……不过结果看起来还不错？”抬起头小心翼翼地看着眼前的人。

“很……舒服……”听完若松的坦诚，樱井也自然地回复。只不过通红的脸却是撇到一边去了。

太害羞了……完全无法直视前辈……

听到意料之外的坦率回答，若松吃惊地睁大眼睛，“樱井，你果然好可爱。”轻笑出声，又在樱井颈间落下一个小鸟轻啄般的吻，若松才松开怀抱。

“回去了……”

恢复过来的樱井快速收拾好自己，推门离去。

“诶……等等我啊！”

 

后方急忙赶上的大个自然地勾上樱井的肩膀。本来男生之间稀松平常的动作此时却让樱井心头一痒。逐渐热起来的脸颊让樱井加快了前进的步伐。

明明更害羞的事都已经做过了……果然还是让我冷静一下……

“还好及时表白了自己的心意。既然这样，那么让我们好好恋爱一场吧！”

“小声点啊……前辈……”这有什么好热血的……

“我好开心啊，樱井。”

真是毫不掩饰的男人。不过……我也很开心。

Fin.

 


End file.
